Kickin It in DC
by BriTheKumquat
Summary: What happens when the Wasabi Warriors go to DC for a tournament?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It. I only own my OC Kiara and the plot.**

**Kim's POV**

I can't believe we're actually going to a tournament in DC.

When we got on the first plane - and by we I mean me, Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Rudy, and Jack's twin sister Kiara - everyone sat down in the assigned plane seats. Jerry was with Kiara - aw! They totally like each other. Why won't Jerry just make a move on her already? Then again, he was Jerry, so... - Milton was with Eddie, and Rudy was with a woman he didn't know, trying to hit on her. And failing. I was alone right now, and that left me to sit next to... Jack?!

As if on cue, Jack sat down next to me after putting his bags up in the storage containers on the side of the plane.

"Hey, Kim," he said with that perfect smile of his, melting me.

"Hi," I said, probably looking like a nervous idiot. I texted Kiara, who was across from me.

(/ = texts)

/Two words: HELP ME!/

/Just be urself, Kim, he's already practically in 3 with u./

I felt a blush rise onto my cheeks, texting back. Was she right? She said Jack had admitted to her that he liked me, but...

/Well how do I talk to him without looking like a complete Jerry-level idiot?!/

Kiara shot me a death glare and I couldn't help but laugh.

/Sorry, sorry. But how do I talk to him?/

/Kim, he's ur best friend, u talk to him every day. Simple. I'm the one who needs help here, how do I talk to Jerry? He doesn't even like me. D:/

/Yes, yes he does. Just say something random, he's Jerry. Or as u say... be urself./

/Ugh I hate u! Jk, but srsly Kim, just be urself./

I sighed and texted back,

/Fine./

She smiled at me and I sighed, turning to Jack. "I still can't believe we're going to DC. I've always wanted to go there!"

He replied back, laughing, "Well believe it, Kimmy. It's happening."

"I know, it's gonna be so - HEY!" I said, punching him in the arm. "Don't call me that!"

"Alright then, Miss Kimberly."

I groaned, and we talked for a while after I got him to call me Kim again. Our conversation started to fade, and I plugged in my headphones and put them on. I played "Stay Stay Stay" by Taylor Swift. That's just what I wanted with Jack, but it would never happen. It was a happy song, but I became engulfed with thoughts of how Jack would never like me, how we would never be a thing. And I guess I let a few tears fall, too, because Jack soon put his hand on my shoulder.

**Jack's POV**

I felt awkward sitting next to Kim. We were best friends, but it just felt sort of weird sitting next to her on a plane for hours. I guess I looked like a nervous idiot, because I got a text from Kiara.

/Just remember, she totally 3s u./

I sighed and put down my phone. If only what Kiara said was true...

A while later Kim put her headphones on. I looked over at her and there were a few tears running down her face. I put my hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"What? Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She asked, obviously confused.

"Well you're sorta crying?" I said, saying it more like a question.

"I am?" She said, her hands going to her face. "Oh. Must be this new makeup. Sometimes new stuff makes my eyes all watery." It sounded convincing, but I wasn't buying it. I sighed and pulled out my phone. I sent a message to Kiara.

/She's crying?/

/What did u do?! :(/

/Nothing! She said her makeup was making her eyes watery, but I'm not buying it.../

/Kiss her./

God, Kiara. I glared at her and she just laughed. Why did I ever tell her I liked Kim?

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It, just the plot and my OC Kiara.**

**Kim's POV**

I had always loved songwriting, ever since I was little. It was my passion. A few lines came into my head, and I pulled out my notebook to write them down.

"Tall, dark and, superman he

Puts papers in his briefcase and drives away

To save the world or go to work

It's the same thing to me."

Sounded like it would work good as a verse, probably the first one. The notebook was filled songs and drafts of songs. I analyzed the first verse and tried to think of a second one, finally getting it.

"He's got his mother's eyes

His father's ambition

I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him

I hang on every word you say."

I scribbled down a few more draft lines before a yawn escaped my mouth. I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

**Kiara's POV**

I guess I had fallen asleep, because I opened my eyes to find my head resting on Jerry's shoulder. I immediately sat up, and Jerry smirked at me.

"Have a nice nap?" He said teasingly.

"Shut it, Martinez." I said, feeling a blush creeping onto my face.

He replied, "Whatever you say, Kiki, but just remember you're downing the swag, yo."

"Kiki? That my nickname or something?" I glared at him, but I was laughing as well so it didnt exactly work out.

"Now it is," he said, grinning. I just laughed and turned my head to look at Kim. She was asleep, leaning on Jack with her head on his shoulder. Jack sat there lost in thought, his arm around Kim's waist, occasionally looking down at her. They looked so cute together!

Jack looked down at the notebook on Kim's lap, reaching down to pick it up. Idiot. I pulled out my phone and texted him quickly.

/JACK! don't u dare touch that/

/Why not?/

/Cause it's Kim's! now put. it. down!/

He smirked at me and waved the book in the air. I got up and grabbed it out of his hands, walking back to my seat with it. Jack rolled his eyes at me, obviously annoyed. I stuffed it in my bag, knowing Kim would die if anyone read it. It was basically all songs and drafts about Jack, and though it never said his name you could easily tell who they were about.

Kim stirred and Jack slipped his arm out from behind her, resting it on the armrest. She opened her eyes and her face turned bright red even before she sat up. Jack said something to her that I couldn't decipher, and Kim punched him in the arm.

I saw her eyes widen as she realized her book wasn't on her lap, and before she had time to freak out I texted her.

/Dont worry I've got it, jack was trying to read it/

/DID HE?!/

/No, I got it before the idiot could open it./

I saw her release the breath she had been holding in as she read the text.

/Thanks ki, ur a life saver/

/I know I am./

/cocky like your brother./

/speaking of him, like ur little nap?/

/shut up!/

/he had his arm around u while u were asleep/

/he did?/

/yeah, he took it away when u started to wake up though. u guys r so cute together/

I saw her blush again, and trying to change the topic she texted,

/how r u and Jerry going?/

Now I was the one who blushed, and she must have noticed because she texted,

/ooh! something happened! what happened?/

/same thing that happened to u haha, except for the arm. well maybe that happened idk I was asleep duh/

/aw!/

/you basically just "aw"ed urself Kim/

/so? and what else happened?/

/that's pretty much it, and he called me kiki/

/aw that's so cute!/

/surprising, considering you punch jack if he calls you Kimmy/

/that's different!/

/is not!/

/is too!/

/is not!/

/is too!/

/shut up already./

"Please turn on all electronic devices and prepare for landing." A voice boomed throughout the plane and I turned off my phone. We landed in Dallas, Texas and waited for it to be time for our next flight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Kiara and the plot.**

**If I ever mention a girl named Layla in this story, it should say Kiara. I read a fic where Jack had a sister named Layla and it sorta stuck in my mind. I think I fixed it, but there might still be one or two I missed.**

**Kim's POV**

When we got on the second (and last) plane, this time it was four seat rows. Me, Jack, Kiara, and Jerry were in one row, me and Kiara were in the middle and Jerry was on the edge next to Kiara, Jack being by the window next to me. Eddie, Milton, and Rudy were in a row with an old lady who kept whacking them with her purse.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Jack asked, pulling out his laptop. "Me!" Everyone in the row chorused. Jack pulled out a little attachment that let up to 10 headphones to be connected to the laptop. We all dug around in our backs for our headphones, putting them in the slots. Jack pulled out a DVD for the movie and slid it into the laptop. Kiara and I groaned, hating horror movies, while Jerry awkwardly high-fived Jack over our heads, saying "Oh yeahhh!"

**Kiara's POV**

Jack placed the laptop on the pull out trays in the row, starting the movie. Jack and Jerry had watched the movie so many times, they could probably reenact it single-handedly.

Within 20 minutes of the movie, Kim and Jack's armrests had been pushed up and Kim was holding onto Jack's arm, cuddled against him, sometimes burying her face into his chest. I resisted the urge to snap a photo of them, it was just so adorable! How were they not a couple?

And as much as I hated to admit it, this movie was freaking me out. But I wasn't about to cling onto Jerry, like a certain blonde black belt was doing to my brother. But at one of the scariest parts in the movie, where Jerry and Jack were watching eagerly, and Kim and I were biting our lips as not to scream, I jumped a bit and covered my face with my hands.

"You good?" Jerry asked, noticing.

"Yeah," I replied, but he already wrapped one of his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Kim and I exchanged a quick glance before she went back to Jack.

**Kim's POV**

I ended up with my head buried in Jack's chest again. This was one of the times where I wondered; where do we stand? I mean, we're just friends, but Kiara says we act like a total couple.

"Kimmy's scareeeddd." He teased, smirking at me.

"Shut up!"

"Never."

"You're an idiot."

"An attractive idiot."

"A cocky attractive idiot."

"Now you think I'm attractive?" He said, smirking at me.

"No!"

"That's what you said."

"You know what I meant!"

"Yup... you meant I'm _very_ attractive."

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut. Up."

**Sorta short, sorry! Review!**


End file.
